


Murder Boyfriends

by justadreamfox



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (no one you care about dies), AFTG Reverse Big Bang, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, Inspired by Heathers (the movie), Love, M/M, Murder, cw: attempted sexual assault, cw: drug use, cw: non-consensual drug use, cw: referenced abuse and torture, cw: referenced gaslighting, cw: referenced/implied non con, cw: torture (happens off screen), established andreil, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadreamfox/pseuds/justadreamfox
Summary: It’s 1989. Riko Moriyama rules Westerburg High School and The Butcher rules Baltimore.Neil and Andrew are so,soover it.Shit’s about to get real.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day & Neil Josten & Jean Moreau, Neil Josten & Ichirou Moriyama, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Stuart Hatford/Ichirou Moriyama
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Murder Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the AFTG Reverse Big Bang, inspired by the beautiful artwork of [thematicallycoherent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thematicallycoherent/). You do not need to have seen Heathers, but if you have, you'll catch some fun repurposed dialogue here and there. We're going _real_ off script here fam, so buckle up!
> 
> I beg you to check the content warnings and message me if you have any concerns before you read! 
> 
> There's a playlist, because of course there is: [Murder Boyfriends](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xYS1z12LPXtPMC3cwvSmu?si=3hwZ_QyURnCKd-ZRakiGeg/)
> 
> Big thank you to our mod [gluupor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/) for putting on this event, and as always, I would be lost without my cheerleader [likearecord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearecord/profile) and my beta destroyer [makebelieveanything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebelieveanything/)

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Andrew pulled a gun in the caf and shot Riko in the face._

_They were blanks._

_I really wish they hadn’t been blanks._

_N._

“Lunchtime poll,” Riko announced, dropping the infamous gold clipboard on the table next to Nathaniel’s tiny school lunch pot pie and cardboard carton of milk. 

Nathaniel didn’t startle. He took his time tilting his head up, raising his eyebrow in inquiry. It wasn’t a question of him not responding to Riko. That wasn’t an option. Instead it was about small defiances, subtle insults that Riko could feel but couldn’t pin down. 

Nathaniel had turned his ability to subtly insult Riko Moriyama into an art form. 

Riko’s mouth tightened and he crossed his arms as Nathaniel smiled up at him sweetly. He was flanked by Kevin and Jean, as usual, the most popular trio in the school by force of will and sheer terror. Nathaniel supposed that to the rest of Westerburg High it was a quartet of popularity: three Moriyamas and a lone Wesninski. So far though, Riko hadn’t managed to hold Nathaniel down long enough to draw a number four on his cheek with the Sharpie he used on himself - and that he forced on Kevin and Jean. 

Nathaniel was a reluctant ruler at best.

“Lunchtime poll, Nathaniel,” Riko repeated, flicking his gaze to the clipboard and then back at Nathaniel in clear command.

“Thrilling,” Nathaniel said through his plastic smile. He shoved his tray aside and grabbed the clipboard, scanning the question penned at the top of the page in Riko’s infantile scrawl. _“You inherit five million dollars the same day aliens land on the earth and say they're going to blow it up in two days. What do you do?”_ Nathaniel read it off. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Riko repeated, and shoved Nathaniel’s shoulder. “Let’s start with the new kid.”

Well, fuck. This was going to end swimmingly. Nathaniel had been studiously avoiding eye contact with the new kid all lunch period, and now Riko was herding him directly towards disaster. Nathaniel glanced up and yep, Andrew was looking straight at them as they descended, his blond hair lit sungold in the afternoon light streaming through the windows, his trench coat pooled oh so attractively around him, arms crossed over his chest, stupid little pot pie untouched in front of him. 

“Greetings and salutations,” Andrew deadpanned as the four of them came to a halt in front of his table. Riko’s eyes narrowed at the tone, and Nathaniel bit the inside of his lip to tamp down on a grin. Andrew Minyard - _the new kid_ as Riko insisted on calling him - wasn’t actually all that new to Westerburg. He’d been here for six months, but since everyone else in their secretive little town had known each other for their whole lives, Andrew could be here for six years and he’d still be the new kid. 

“Lunchtime poll,” Riko announced. “You inherit five million dollars the same day aliens land on the earth and say they're going to blow it up in two days. What do you do?” Riko had pushed closer to Nathaniel, leaning over the clipboard to read the question like he hadn’t come up with it himself. Nathaniel stifled the urge to roll his eyes and stepped an inch away. Riko moved with him, his impeccably clad arm pressing against Nathaniel’s. 

“That’s a stupid question,” Andrew said, and Nathaniel saw his gaze drop to where Riko was touching him. 

Nathaniel put on his brightest fake smile. “Nevertheless,” he chirped. “What would you do?” Nathaniel poised his pen over the clipboard, primed and ready to write down whatever words came out of Andrew’s mouth next so he could re-route this train wreck to another table. 

Unfortunately Nathaniel’s elbow pushed Riko’s arm away from him, and Riko retaliated by sliding closer and wrapping an arm around the back of Nathaniel’s waist, gripping his hip with firm fingers. Oh. Shit. 

“Let go Riko,” Nathaniel hissed. 

Riko ignored him, and Jean shuffled nervously at Nathaniel’s other side. Kevin was stoic, the bastard, and Andrew. Well, Andrew had gone very, very still. 

“I believe Nathaniel asked you to let go,” Andrew said calmly. He was not calm. There was a storm in those hazel eyes, a storm Nathaniel had seen before. 

“And your point?” Riko asked. 

“Let him go,” Andrew said. 

Riko laughed. It wasn’t a pretty sound. “No,” Riko said pleasantly, tightening his fingers into Nathaniel’s hipbone. 

“I’ll just repeat myself then, shall I?” Andrew said. He stood up smoothly, pulled a gun from the pocket of his trench coat, and shot Riko Moriyama twice in his motherfucking face. 

***

***

“They were just blanks, I don’t see what the big deal is,” Kevin scoffed from where he lounged on Riko’s giant bed. 

“They really should have expelled him,” Jean said, watching Riko warily. 

Riko was fuming, flinging shirt after shirt out of his closet. “It doesn’t matter. I am going to annihilate him. He is over. No one humiliates Riko Moriyama like that and gets away with it.” 

Nathaniel did roll his eyes then - this was only going to end poorly if Riko had moved into talking about himself in the third person, and Kevin and Jean’s exposé of today’s events wasn’t helping the mood. Nathaniel pulled at his auburn curls one more time, tugging them into place just at the corner of his forehead to tumble artfully over one eyebrow. He didn’t give a fuck about his appearance, but, there was an image to maintain. A role to play. And while Riko didn’t have any real power to hurt Andrew himself, it was time to distract him before he ran his mouth off about it to his daddy - or worse, to The Butcher. 

“How do I look?” Nathaniel asked innocently, straightening up and turning towards Riko. When Riko glanced at him he shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels, watched Riko’s gaze drop to his crotch. Really, it was pathetically easy. 

“You’ll do,” Riko said after a long moment. Jean was glaring daggers at him, but Nathaniel ignored it and graced Riko with a smile that he’d borrowed from his father. Riko was too self absorbed to see past the charm of it to the danger. 

Jean stood up and slid his arms around Riko’s waist, and Nathaniel turned back to the mirror when Riko grabbed Jean’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. That worked as a distraction too, and as much as Nathaniel wanted to rip Riko’s hands off of Jean, he was a beggar and not a chooser when it came to surviving in this fucked up world. 

Kevin was oblivious, draped over his copy of Moby Dick. Riko had Jean pressed up against his closet door now, Jean’s arm twisted behind his back. Nathaniel forced himself to look in the mirror one more time, ran his fingers through his (father’s) hair, glared at himself with his (father’s) eyes, and smoothed his shirt with steady fingers. 

“We’ve gotta motor or we’re gonna be late,” he said without looking at any of them. 

***

Tires screeched as Riko pulled into the small parking lot. “Be a doll and get me some Corn Nuts,” Riko said, cutting the engine of the Corvette. 

“BQ or plain?” Nathaniel asked sarcastically. 

Riko either didn’t hear or decided to ignore his tone and grinned. It wasn’t a good look on him. “BQ.” 

Nathaniel shoved out of the car and into the Snappy Snack Shack. He stared at the Corn Nuts for a full minute before grabbing a bag of plain out of spite. He paused in front of the Slushie machine, one hand on the sticky counter, and closed his eyes for a desperate moment. A breath in, a breath out, pretending for a heartbeat of time that he was anywhere else, that he was anyone else. 

Nathaniel tensed when a hand slid on top of his, but all the tension leaked out in a sigh when he blinked his eyes open to find golden hazel eyes gazing at him steadily. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Nathaniel said, reluctantly pulling his hand free to pluck an oversized cup from the stack in front of him. 

“Neil,” Andrew hummed, and Nathaniel let the warmth of Andrew’s nickname for him fill him up, smooth out his edges. He lay his hand flat again and Andrew slid his next to it, their pinkies lined up. 

“That thing you pulled in the caf today was pretty severe.” 

“Yeah, well, the extreme always seems to make an impression.” 

Nathaniel wrapped his pinky around Andrew’s and resisted looking behind him to make sure Riko couldn’t see them. “If you behave I’ll let you buy me a Slushie,” he said. 

“You don’t like it when I behave,” Andrew said, but he pulled the cup from Nathaniel’s other hand and moved to the machine, filling it up with bright slush. 

“You didn’t ask what flavor.” 

“I know what you like, Neil.” 

“Riko is outside,” Nathaniel said quietly. 

“Obviously, I can see the red monstrosity from here. Clearly he wanted everyone to know he was compensating for something.” 

“Like you are one to talk,” Nathaniel teased. 

“My car is perfection,” Andrew countered sternly. 

“It is,” Neil agreed. 

“And I have nothing to compensate for,” Andrew said, his eyes molten. 

“You don’t,” Nathaniel said, his lungs a little tight as he glanced at Andrew’s lips. 

“Stop it, or there’s no way I’m going to let you out of here,” Andrew murmured, pressing closer. 

“I have to go,” Nathaniel said. 

“I know,” Andrew said. “Your little date with Riko.” 

“It’s not a date.” 

“Isn’t it?” 

“You have to be more careful,” Nathaniel said, changing the subject. “If you keep making _impressions_ on Riko he is going to start paying better attention. It’s already hard enough to distract him from you.” 

“Us,” Andrew corrected. 

“Us,” Nathaniel agreed, tucking that little secret away securely behind his ribcage before leaving the Snappy Snack Shack, armor back on and cherry Slushie in hand.

***

“This is Matt,” Seth said with a smirk as Riko shoved a drink into Nathaniel’s hand. 

Nathaniel looked the gigantic man up and down. He was objectively good looking. Nathaniel was one hundred percent not interested. “Okay,” Nathaniel said. “And?” 

_“And_ entertain him,” Riko said, his grip on Nathaniel’s arm painful. 

Matt looked back and forth between Riko and Nathaniel and frowned. “Riko said you wanted this date,” he said. 

“Did he,” Nathaniel said.

“Don’t punk out now,” Seth said with a cackle, shoving Matt towards Nathaniel. “You said you like redheads.” 

Nathaniel grit his teeth. Seth looked gleeful, Matt looked confused, and Riko was standing very close. Nathaniel downed his drink and dropped the plastic cup on the floor. He grabbed his best bet by the collar, ignoring Riko’s laughter as he dragged Matt away. 

Nathaniel opened three doors before he found an empty room to shove Matt into, using the momentum to slam the taller boy up against the wall, his grip tight around Matt’s throat. He pulled a wicked switchblade and flipped it open right at Matt’s crotch for good measure. 

“Hey, hey man, hold up,” Matt said quickly, his palms open and placating. 

Nathaniel tightened his fingers around his windpipe. “I have a little prepared speech for my suitor when he wants more than I am prepared to give him. ‘Gee, Blank, I had a really nice time, but touch me and I will cut off your dick.’ Clear enough for you?” 

Matt tried to nod, but Nathaniel didn’t soften his grip, and instead he choked out, “Crystal. I’m not going to touch you. I didn’t know, I swear.” 

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes, but he couldn’t see the lie, and with another quick squeeze he released Matt and disappeared his knife. Matt let out a heavy sigh, rubbing at his throat and collapsed on the side of the bed. 

“You don’t belong here,” Nathaniel said. “How do you know Seth?” 

“He’s my dealer,” Matt said quietly. He’d dropped his head into his hands. 

Nathaniel sat next to him. He was suddenly incredibly tired, his head swimming. 

Matt looked up. “You a Moriyama?” 

Neil huffed an unamused laugh. “No, I’m a Wesninski.” 

“Wesninski,” Matt repeated. 

“Go home Matt. Get some help. Never come back here.” Matt stared at him. He looked like a fucking overgrown puppy. “Is there someone who can help you?” Nathaniel prodded. “Get you clean?” 

“Why do you care?” Matt asked. The question was genuine, Matt’s eyes open and earnest. 

“Fuck man, I have no idea. I don’t. But these people will eat you alive. Get out. Just. Go.”

Matt opened his mouth and then closed it. Searched Nathaniel’s face. “What about you?” he said finally. 

Nathaniel wanted to laugh. Instead he gave Matt his smile - his real one. “I’m fine,” he lied. 

***

It didn’t register that he’d been drugged until Nathaniel bumped into the hallway wall for the second time. He tried to force himself to focus. He felt flushed, his limbs wobbly, and he had the unreasonable urge to giggle, though not one goddamned thing was funny about this. Fucking Riko. He needed to get out of here. 

Nathaniel knew Seth’s house inside and out - Riko had been dragging him here since freshman year - but it still took him ten minutes to find Riko and Seth hiding out in the laundry room. Nathaniel about fell over when the door crashed open, and he grasped desperately for the doorframe, blinking at the scene in front of him. 

Riko leaned against the washing machine, pants shoved down his thighs, Seth’s lips wrapped around his dick. Gross. 

“Motherfucker,” Nathaniel said conversationally. 

Seth let Riko go with an obscene pop, and Riko bared his teeth at him before snorting the line of coke on his hand with a practiced tilt of his head. “Why Nathaniel, have you finished with Matty boy already?” 

“Fuck you. You drugged me.” 

Seth wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laughed. “It’s called GHB - it’s new. Lovely, isn’t it?” 

“Fuck you,” Nathaniel said to Seth this time. Seth was still on his knees and Nathaniel had the urge to kick his teeth in, but he thought if he moved away from the doorway he might fall down and never get up again. 

“Now Nathaniel, is that any way to talk to our host?” Riko sneered. 

“I want to leave. Now. I don’t feel well.” 

Riko sighed. “Pity. This party was just getting good.” Nathaniel couldn’t tell if Riko was unconcerned or unaware that his dick was still out, and he didn’t care. 

“Can we go?” Nathaniel bit out. 

“Sure, sure,” Riko grinned. “Come over here and do a bump. It will clear your head.” 

Nathaniel hesitated. The coke probably _would_ clear the cobwebs, and if he played nice for a minute Riko might actually agree to take him home. He pushed off the wall carefully, and Riko tapped a line of cocaine onto the back of his hand. Nathaniel’s feet felt heavy, his shoulders dripping down his back, and he was too distracted by that feeling to realize that Riko had snorted the line himself by the time Nathaniel reached him. 

Riko wrapped cruel fingers in Neil’s hair and yanked his head back. “Little Butcher,” he said, his irises almost swallowed by dilated pupils. Nathaniel gasped when Riko pulled his hair sharply again. “You think you are too good for our reindeer games?” 

Seth giggled. Nathaniel’s stomach revolted. Riko shoved and Nathaniel went down, his knees slamming into the hard floor but he barely felt it. Seth wrapped a hand around his wrist and wrenched an arm behind his back and Nathaniel desperately gasped air. Seth pushed him forward and Riko’s spit-slick dick slid across his cheek and it was all just more than Nathaniel’s stomach could take; he gagged and then vomited all over Riko’s Gucci loafers. 

“What the fuck!” Seth yelled, letting Nathaniel go and jumping back. Riko started laughing hysterically, his grip on Nathaniel’s hair loosening, and Nathaniel fell backwards, scrambled away, took two tries to get to his feet, and then ran. 

Riko caught him just out the front door, fingers wrapped around Nathaniel’s bicep, and Nathaniel thought stupidly that his legs really weren’t working right because he was fast, so fast, and Riko was slow. He never should have been able to catch him. 

Riko slung him around to face him. “Where are you going Nathaniel?” he hissed. “You belong to me, you stay here until I say you can go.” 

Nathaniel laughed then, and squinted his eyes, trying in vain to focus his brain. “Oh Riko, I don’t belong to you, you pathetic excuse for a Moriyama. What, Jean not enough to soothe the fact that your daddy doesn’t give a shit about you? Gotta have Seth on his knees to make you feel like a big man? You should know better than to let me get my teeth near your dick,” Nathaniel cooed before snapping those teeth inches from Riko’s face. 

Riko released his arm, and the drug really must have addled Nathaniel’s brain, because for a fuzzy moment he thought Riko was letting him go - and then Riko’s fist connected with his jaw so ferociously that Nathaniel found himself on his knees again, spitting blood instead of puke. 

“You stupid fuck,” Riko glared down at him. 

“You goddamned bitch,” Nathaniel said through his bloody grin. 

“Come Monday morning you’re history.” 

Nathaniel was delirious, and it took him a second, but then his grin widened. “Oh you mean because your daddy will be home.” Nathaniel wobbled to his feet. “I can’t wait,” he said, and then he turned and ran. 

***

“Nathaniel!”

_right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot_

“Nathaniel!”

_pound pound pound pound pound_

“Neil!”

Nathaniel stopped. 

Nathaniel swayed on his feet. 

Nathaniel crumpled to the ground. 

***

“Neil, I am going to pick you up now, okay?”

“Andrew?”

“Yes. Can I pick you up?”

“I would love to.”

“Are you going to throw up?”

“It’s possible.”

***

Nathaniel came to with a jolt when the Porsche roared to life beneath his feet. He slid down a little in the camel leather seat, the familiar new car smell mingled with cigarette smoke soothing him. Andrew’s car. 

“Your car is ridiculous,” he hummed. 

“Your face is ridiculous.” 

“You like my face,” Neil said. 

“You like my car,” Andrew countered. 

Nathaniel tried to point at him but he couldn’t find his finger. He wiggled his toes instead - at least they were still there. “I don’t have any fingers,” he said sleepily. Andrew let go of the gear shift and grabbed Nathaniel’s hand, holding it up and flat in front of Nathaniel’s face. “Oh, there they are.” 

“What did you take?” 

“Didn’t take shit, fucking Riko,” Nathaniel said, satisfied with that explanation. “I am going to kill him.” 

Andrew glanced at him and then back at the road. “Is your father expecting you home?” 

“Nope, thinks I’m with Riko.” 

“Will Riko call him?” 

Nathaniel laughed. “Nope, he’ll be too embarrassed that he lost me.” 

“I’m taking you home with me then.” 

“You gonna try to fuck me too?” Nathaniel said. It was meant to be funny, but it didn’t come out funny. Nathaniel giggled and then yawned. “That didn’t come out right.” 

“No,” Andrew said tightly. “I imagine it did not. What did Riko give you?” 

Nathaniel did manage to point at him that time. _“That_ is the right question. G- something or other. GHB?” 

“Did he touch you?” Andrew’s voice was careful. Nathaniel hated it. 

“Of course,” he said. 

Andrew hit the brakes, swerved to the side of the road. Nathaniel crashed into his seatbelt and then back into the leather again, and he felt desperately and suddenly awake. 

“Explain,” Andrew bit out. 

Nathaniel bared his teeth. He was sure there was still some blood in his mouth. “His fist touched my face.” 

Andrew stared at him. “Anything else?” 

Nathaniel knew what Andrew was asking and he didn’t want to give it to him. He wrinkled his nose and let his head fall back again. He took a deep breath. “He shoved me to my knees and put his dick in my face and it touched my cheek and I puked on his shoes and ran,” he said all in one breath. The look on Andrew’s face was worrying. “S’okay Andrew, I would have just bit it off.” Nathaniel closed his eyes. It was too much work to keep them open. “Anyway, I am going to fucking kill him.” 

“Are you.” 

“Yep. Gonna fucking kill him. Killing Riko would be like offing the Wicked Witch of the West.. wait.. East.. West….” Nathaniel was fading quickly, but he peeled one eye open to check on Andrew. He looked a little calmer. Nathaniel pet his hand. “Tomorrow, I'll be kissing his Moriyama ass, but tonight, let me dream of a world without Riko, a world where I am free.”

***

Nathaniel woke up to Andrew’s hand flat on his back, thumb rubbing circles into the skin. 

“Ow,” Nathaniel moaned as he rolled over. 

“Head?” Andrew asked. 

“Yeah,” Nathaniel said. Andrew handed him a glass of water and some aspirin. “You are a god,” Nathaniel said reverently, gulping the water. 

Andrew was fully dressed, but the clock said it was seven in the morning. On a Saturday. Andrew was never up before noon on a Saturday - usually because he’d been up all night taking Nathaniel apart with his mouth. 

“Why’re you up?” Nathaniel asked groggily when he’d finished his water. 

“Did you mean it?” 

“Mean what?” 

“Do you want to kill Riko?” 

“Obviously,” Nathaniel said with an eye roll. That hurt though. “Ow,” he whined. Andrew left the room and Nathaniel closed his eyes until he was back, another glass of water in hand and a plate of dry toast. Nathaniel propped himself up and beamed at him. “You are the best boyfriend,” he said, shoving the lovely crunchy bread into his mouth. Nothing had ever been more perfect than this toast. 

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “Boyfriend,” he repeated. 

“Oh, do we not say that?” Nathaniel hummed. “I forgot. You are though, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Andrew agreed quickly enough, brushing the hair out of Nathaniel’s eyes. “So. Riko.” 

“Riko,” Nathaniel repeated. 

“We can kill him, if you want.” 

“It’s not that easy.” 

“It can be.” 

“I thought I’d made it pretty clear to you at this point who the Moriyamas are. Who my father is,” Nathaniel said with a tired sigh. “Riko is untouchable.” 

“Untouchable by us maybe.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Suicide.” 

Nathaniel stared. “That is easier said than done,” he said finally. 

Andrew shrugged. “I’ve done it twice.” 

Nathaniel blinked. “What?” 

“Drake,” Andrew said. 

Nathaniel knew what that name meant, knew how he had died. “You said twice,” he said carefully. 

“Tilda,” Andrew said. 

“You told me that was a car accident.” 

“I told you it was a car _crash.”_

Nathaniel thought about it. Andrew’s gaze was serious. Kengo and Tetsuji were in New York until Monday. They couldn’t kill Riko, but there was no reason that _Riko_ couldn’t kill Riko. 

Nathaniel felt his Butcher’s grin stretch his mouth wide.

***

Andrew cut the engine and held out his hand and Nathaniel gave him the suicide note. 

Andrew read out in a monotone: “You know, no one will ever get it. Being raised in second place. Always a commodity, never a human being, not a single person in your family thinking you’re worth a damn. If my father had looked at me one time with anything other than disappointment, then maybe suicide wouldn't be the only answer to my myriad of problems. I know it’s not entirely my fault. That I constantly feel mentally unbalanced and infected with these delusions of grandeur - that I am physically incapable of holding a decent conversation with anyone like every other normal human being can. I just cannot go on putting up with this much bullshit. No one pities me, no one gives me concessions, no one understands I have feelings too. So please, please, let me fade away into nothing, because I die knowing no one knew the real me.”

“It is perfect. Have you done this before?” Andrew asked. 

Neil snorted. 

“Does he know what ‘myriad’ means?”

“He missed it on last week’s vocab test. It’s like - a badge for his failures at school.”

Andrew hummed. “And this is his handwriting?”

“Yep, I do all his English homework for him. Never knew that was prepping me for this.” Nathaniel frowned. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Andrew said, watching him. 

“No I-,” Nathaniel hesitated. Adjusted himself in the seat so he was looking at Andrew dead on. “Nothing good will come of Riko. In this life, I mean. What he’s done to Jean, to Kevin…”

“To you,” Andrew added.

Nathaniel nodded, running a finger down the hidden lattice of scars Riko had given him along his thigh the night Kengo had announced that Ichirou was officially his heir. “It’s just. I am around death all the time. I am just not usually the cause of it.” 

“We don’t have to do this,” Andrew repeated. 

“But I want to, is the thing,” Nathaniel said, and it choked out of him. “Does that make me just as bad as him? As bad as my father?”

“Am I? For killing Drake?” Andrew asked, unfazed.

“No.” Nathaniel’s answer was emphatic. He’d lived the fallout of Drake’s abuse with Andrew in the last six months, the necessity for careful mapping of each other’s bodies, the starts and stops, the delicate and brutal lines marching under the black of Andrew’s armbands. “No,” he repeated. 

“So what’s the difference?” Andrew asked.

“None,” Nathaniel said. “None at all.” 

He was done hesitating. 

***

The Moriyama mansion was empty. Everyone that mattered was away on business for the weekend in New York. Nathaniel and Andrew crept through the garden in the early morning light and Nathaniel picked the lock on Riko’s balcony door, trusting that Riko would still be asleep after last night’s debauchery. 

Nathaniel didn’t linger on the memory of running the halls of this house with Ichirou, of his best friend who had been sucked into the machinery of the Moriyama empire that night when Kengo had declared him the sole heir, cutting Riko out of any kind of relevant role in the family. It was simple and brilliant, this plan of theirs; no one would question Riko’s death, and no one would mourn the loss. 

Nathaniel had been too close to it all to see it before. 

He pushed Andrew a little behind him into the corner of the balcony. “Stay here,” he said, cradling the coffee cup of liquid Drano they had brought with them. “If I can’t convince him to drink it willingly, just...you’ll know. We’ll hold him down and pour it down his throat if we have to.” 

Andrew nodded. Nathaniel’s pulse was rabbiting. They were doing this. He pushed through the door. Riko was sleeping, flat out on his back, arms crossed over his chest. He already looked dead.

“Riko,” Nathaniel said, surprising himself with the evenness of his tone. 

Riko blinked his eyes open slowly and stretched. “Nathaniel. What are you even doing here,” he yawned. “Quelle surprise. Recovered from your delightful affectation for regurgitation?” 

“Riko,” Nathaniel said steadily. “I think last night we both said a lot of stuff we didn’t mean.” 

“Did we.” Riko yawned again and sat up. “How the hell did you get in here anyway? I thought we changed the locks after you and Ichirou broke up.” 

“Ichirou and I weren’t... _anyway,”_ Nathaniel thrust the mug towards him. “I made this for you. Wesninski hangover cure. A peace offering.” 

“Peace offering,” Riko scoffed. “You think that’s going to get you out of trouble with me?” Riko took the mug from Nathaniel’s hands, and he held his breath, but Riko didn’t look at it, just arched an eyebrow at him. 

“I want to make it up to you,” Nathaniel rushed out, falsely earnest. “A date, tonight, anything you want.” He stepped closer. Lowered his lashes. “I’ve been thinking about blowing you since last night, I was just too sick. That new drug didn’t sit well. I want you Riko, you’ve got to know how jealous I am of Jean.” 

Nathaniel wasn’t sure if he was more shocked that he didn’t throw up again right then, or that Riko bought his bullshit. Instead, he managed a smile, and Riko stood, smiled back, and drained the mug in one go. 

Everything stopped for a second, and then everything sped up. 

Riko gagged, grabbed his throat, opened his mouth, his teeth goblin blue. He took a step, then another. Nathaniel backed away but he couldn’t look away, and suddenly it was over: Riko fell face first into the glass table at the end of his bed. 

The glass shattered, the sound breaking through the fuzz in Nathaniel’s ears. Andrew burst into the room, one of the knives pulled from his armband. He stopped, staring at the mess of Riko clad in nothing but bright red silk boxers, face first in a puddle of glass. 

“Fuck,” Andrew said, sheathing his knife. Nathaniel nodded, dropped the suicide note on Riko’s bed, and turned to find Andrew checking Riko’s pulse. “Definitely dead,” he said. 

“Good,” Nathaniel said, and he meant it. He really fucking meant it. “We need to get out of here, the staff ignores a lot of things in this house, but they won’t ignore glass shattering.”

***

They ran. 

They locked the balcony doors, slipped between hedges and bushes, and they ran. 

Nathaniel was laughing by the time they reached the Porsche, by the time they slid into their seats, by the time the engine growled and Andrew twined their fingers and slammed them into first gear. 

Nathaniel felt alive for the first time in a long time. 

Riko was dead. 

_Neil_ was alive. 

“Pull over,” Nathaniel said.

Andrew tilted his head towards him and raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as he turned down an access road, the forest rising up around them, and as soon as he slid them into park Nathaniel tried to crawl over the console. 

Andrew pulled him in for a fierce kiss and Nathaniel had a hand on his belt, his tongue down his throat, all his adrenaline screaming _Andrew,_ but Andrew put a palm to Nathaniel’s chest and Nathaniel stilled, breath heaving, their foreheads together. 

“What do you need,” Andrew whispered. 

“Fuck me,” Nathaniel whispered back. 

Andrew kissed him again and got out of the car, and in a second Andrew was there, pulling Nathaniel from the Porsche and pressing him up against it, kissing him until he couldn’t breathe, his hands under Nathaniel’s shirt tracing scars, the lines of his ribs. “Pants off,” Andrew said when he let Nathaniel go. 

He hurried to comply while Andrew found lube in the glove compartment, and Nathaniel’s breath caught when Andrew settled himself back in the car, pulled his cock free, and reclined the seat. 

Oh, fucking, yes. 

Nathaniel crawled into his lap, seeking Andrew’s mouth, the heat, giving him everything he had to give. With the door closed behind them it was dark and warm and tight, and Andrew pulled him close, clever fingers already working him open, insistent mouth nipping at Nathaniel’s neck.

It was awkward and uncomfortable and perfect and it was _everything._ There wasn’t enough room to take it slowly when Andrew pressed up into Nathaniel. He yelled out at the stretch, and Andrew wrapped strong arms around him, asked him, “Yes?” and Nathaniel’s resounding, “Yes,” devolved into a whispered litany in time with Andrew’s thrusts, their sweat mingling, their kisses messy and reverent and tucked into each other’s necks and hidden behind teeth like secrets. 

_“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up the writer on tumblr - [justadreamfox](https://justadreamfox.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hit up the artist on tumblr - [thematicallycoherent](https://thematicallycoherent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
